comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Hasashi (Earth-RSR)
Dimitri Hasashi, also known as 'Scorpion ' is a resurrected Russian-Japanese assassin and a member of the Winter Guard. He was once was a member of the ninja clan known as the Shirai Ryu. But he and his clan where seemingly killed by the their rival clan, the Yashida. He was then brought back to life by doctor Anton Arcane of the KGB and was given a chance to avenge his loved ones' deaths. He fights alongside the Winter Guard and does not mix well with the others. He is known for being brutal and unforgiving in battle. What he does not know, is that the Yashida where really just an illusion created by Quan Chi. Biography Early Life Born to the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, of a Russian father and Japanese mother, Dimitri Hasashi was one of the best warriors in the clan from a young age.. He went up the ranks, getting more and more blood on his hands the higher he went. He soon became one of his clan's best shinobi, many grew to fear and respect him and he earned the name "Scorpion" because of his fast and deadly fighting style. He then married his childhood friend, Kana and had a son with her. Turning down the KGB One day, Dimitri was approached by a young female KGB agent known as Valentina Vostok. She gave him the offer of his clan allying with the KGB and the government, as it was a more modern world and ninja clans weren't really needed any more. He turned her down, and told her that they where not welcome in his home. The clan then continued to make their mark across the world, fighting groups such as Shadaloo and hunting down wanted criminals. But one day, Dimitri returned home to find his clan murdered, with Kana and their son laying dead on the floor in the pile of bodies. He saw that this was by a rival group of theirs, the Yashida. He tried to fight them off but was was overpowered and left there to die. Little did Dimitri know, but the clan that attacked his home were merely illusions of the Yashida Clan, created by the sorcerer Quan Chi. The Return His body was found by the KGB and was given to Doctor Anton Arcane, the head of Root. He took Dimitri's body and used it for his new project, Project: Rebirth. They began to work on the project and soon Dimitri woke up screaming and burning, the image of his slain family still fresh in his mind. He jumped out and killed a few of the men in the room but was shot with a tranquilizer dart . He was handed over to Vostok and the KGB, who had Petra Laskov and Boris Bullski, create a new combat outfit for him to keep his new form in. A Hero is Born? After he awoke, he was greeted by Arcane and Vostok. He tried to attack them, demanding to see his family. They told him his family could be avenged if him joined the Winter Guard. They then introduced him to the rest of the team. He reluctantly joined and took his old Shirai Ryu name of Scorpion. The Boy In the wake of World War III, the Kryptonian known as Max Nevsky, or Kal-El, was recruited into the Winter Guard after the government discovered his astonishing powers. Dimitri at first saw the powers as a trick or as witchcraft but then grew to respect the young man, helping train him. He told him of his old life. Kal grew to respect Scorpion. He began to train Max in many forms of martial arts and ninjitsu. Personality Dimitri was known to be unforgiving and brutal in his battles with the Shirai Ryu. But he was also a family man. But he returned, Dimitri began to become filled with rage and hatred, but deep down he still has a lot of respect for his teammates. Powers and Abilities Dimitri gets his powers after an "illegal" experimentation by Dr. Anton Arcane (possessed by Quan Chi). Before he gets his powers, he was already a great warrior, martial artist, and sword fighter. Scorpion is also strong and can endure much damage. After his experimentation, he gained these powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Scorpion is far stronger than normal humans. However, his strength comparison to "greater" superhumans is pretty rendered useless. Scorpion's lifting strength is only around 1-2 tons. But his striking force is very impressive. He is able to wreck a bulletproof car's roof and hood, make a hole in the armor of a tank, destroy ceramic like there was nothing, and deliver a dent on Titanium Man's armor on their first encounter, accidentally. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Even before being experimented, Scorpion is known to be very agile. This is futherly enhanced by Anton's experimentation. This allows Dimitri to be inhumanly quick in dodging things, even fast enough to dodge bullets at close range. Dimitri can also move with grace across an area while maintaining stamina and speed. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Like his real Mortal Kombat version (Hanzo Hasashi), Dimitri is able to manipulate fire. The fires however, that are generated from Scorpion is considered to be mystic in nature. Dimitri can manipulate fire that he doesn't even generate, and convert it to the same "Hellfire" he generates. Naturally, actually Dimitri generates fires around his body, but it is invisible. The fires however, are harmless, but still hot, which can be felt by fellow Winter Guard members that can use it to identify that Dimitri was there. **'Fire Blasts: 'Dimitri is able to blast "Hellfire balls" from his hands. These fires are incredibly high in temperatures and can melt strong materials. The fire blasts can be empowered while there are flames around the area Scorpion was in, as well as the invisible fires he has. The more fires are around him, the stronger the fire blasts are. **'Fire Constructs: 'A latent ability he got in World War 3 with the Winter Guard and Superman's arrival to the team. Scorpion is able to make constructs out of fire, or his hellfire. This includes several objects, such as swords, daggers, jackhammers, sledgehammers, or a pike. However, these construct abilities couldn't produce a complicated construct, like a working robot, etc. *'Teleportation: '''Dimitri is also able to teleport. When he teleports, he leaves a trail of hellfire that can harm people near him. This ability is rarely used by Scorpion when pursuing targets around a densely populated area, since the hellfire trail generated can kill, or heavily damage people near him. The teleportation range of this ability is 5 meters. Trivia *Scorpion's Kold War outfit from the Mortal Kombat X DLC is his uniform in the Winter Guard. *Unlike the mainstream MK Scorpion, Dimitri's head, if unveiled, is not the skull head that vershoin of Scorpion has, but a normal human head with red eyes. *By default, Scorpion does not have the iconic spear that his mainstream counterpart has. But in battle, he often makes a fire construct that resembles the spear that mainstream Scorpion uses. Category:Heroes Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males Category:Adult Heroes Category:Former Neutral Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortality Category:Widowed Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Teleportation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Construct Creation Category:Earth-RSR Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Red Average Category:Created by Draft227 Category:No Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians Category:Japanese (Earth-RSR) Category:Japanese Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Healing Factor Category:Project: Rebirth Participants (Earth-RSR) Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR)